


Stolen Kiss

by lady455



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonsa Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady455/pseuds/lady455
Summary: Written for Jonsa drabble fest back in May 2020,  day two - stolen
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> drabble can be found [ladydeeswriting](https://ladydeeswriting.tumblr.com/)

Her eyes widened as she stared into her cousin’s eyes. Sansa had never noticed Jon’s eyes were darkly grey, almost like her father’s and Arya’s, and she found them rather nice on him.

It took her a moment for her to be fully aware that her lips were still on Jon’s lips.

Sansa gasped and pulled away from his arms. The arms that Jon offered to help her to get off her pony, the arms that caught her when her ankle got snagged on the saddle and she slipped.

She felt her face heated, and she noted Jon’s face reddened as well.

That was her first kiss, and... and...

And Jon stole that from her!

Sansa slapped her cousin’s face. And Jon only stared at her in shock in return, his hand reaching where she slapped him. Shocked by her own action as well, she twirled away from him and try not to break out into a run in the most ladylike manner she could muster, leaving him standing in the courtyard.

Later in the evening, Sansa reached to touch her lips and the thought of Jon’s soft lips on hers brought out a smile.


End file.
